


Oh Come Heero Yuy

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Butchering of a Christmas carol, Humor, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: It's Christmas time again! And yup, time to butcher another Christmas carol. For 2019 the muse picked “Oh Come All Ye Faithful” This is intended to be a bit of fun, please do not be offended by what my muse has done to this carol. :-)
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 5





	Oh Come Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure, not profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, butchering of a Christmas Carol.

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 2x1

Summary: It's Christmas time again! And yup, time to butcher another Christmas carol. For 2019 the muse picked “Oh Come All Ye Faithful” This is intended to be a bit of fun, please do not be offended by what my muse has done to this carol. :-)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Come Heero Yuy”

Written Dec 2019 – ShenLong

(To the tune of “Oh Come All Ye Faithful”)

Oh look at Duo Maxwell,  
Joyful and triumphant,  
At last he's managed to grab and bind up Heero Yuy.  
Duo stands and drools over him,  
Bound and spread and lubed up,  
“Oh Duo, please, please fuck me,”  
“Oh Duo, please, please fuck me,”  
“Oh Duo, please, please fuck me,”  
Cried out Heero Yuy.

Screams, cries and pleasuring,  
Heero's reduced to mindless begging,  
Yelling loud enough that all can hear in the heavens above.  
Gifting utmost pleasure,  
Duo's hips thrust with lazy leisure,   
“Oh please Duo, let me come,”  
“Oh please Duo, let me come,”  
“Oh please Duo, let me come,”  
“I'm so fucking close!”

And finally orgasm, we greet thee,  
Semen spurting thick and freely,  
The fall into nirvana, for both a welcome relief.  
No words need exchanging,  
Both men well aware of the claiming,  
“Oh god, Duo how much I love you,”  
“Oh god, Heero how much I love you,”  
“Oh god, how much I love you,”  
All is now well with the world.

Merry Christmas everyone!!!  
Shen ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The text to the Carol O Come All Ye Faithful was originally written in Latin (Adeste Fideles) and was intended to be a hymn, it is attributed to John Wade, an Englishman. The music to O Come All Ye Faithful was composed by fellow Englishman John Reading in the early 1700s. The tune was first published in a collection known as "Cantus Diversi" in 1751.
> 
> In 1841 Rev. Frederick Oakley is reputed to have worked on the familiar translation of O Come All Ye Faithful which replaced the older Latin lyrics "Adeste Fideles".


End file.
